In Kyoshi's Shadow
by Iflytez
Summary: Only justice can bring peace. In a world where the Fire Nation has triumphed, the last of the Kyoshi warriors struggles to find her place.
1. Chapter 1

Suki tested her bindings once again, boredom had overtaken her days back. Barely hours after leaving Boiling Rock in fact she found herself frequently testing her bonds, finding some excuse to move around, to fidget. The relief was was transient and she sighed and shifted in her seat again.

Perhaps in another lifetime or as a another person she would have been thrilled to be here, exhilarated beyond belief at the people and sights; awed by the majesty and empire. Humbled the history surrounding her even. However, Suki was not Fire Nation. Suki was a Kyoshi warrior. The greatness of the Fire Nation was her failing. Their strength was her weakness, and simply being there inspired a wave of shame and remorse.

After all, how could such a soft people have broken the world so thoroughly? Mothers hugged their pudgy cheeked happy children, merchants hocked exotic spiced meats to smiling people passing by. Women oohed and awed at some shimmering fabric at a store front, holding their own exceedingly long sleeves in front of their mouthes as they demurely laughed at some private joke. How could such a soft looking people inspire so much fear? How could they so effectively rein down destruction?

Did they know how many families had been ripped apart across the Earth Kingdoms and Water Tribes? Could they remember the Air Nomads now disappeared from the planet? Would they mourn the Avatar?

Suki turned her head up to the sky, and allowed the wind to dry her unshed tears. Her warriors were imprisoned, some of her friends were very likely gone, and her home far behind. Her chains, exceedingly short held her hands too far down for her to wipe her eyes without ducking her head between her knees. It was a precaution her warden had taken. Shortly after they had landed at port, and she had been transferred to the cart. She had taken it upon herself to jump over the side to stretch her legs. Her guards had over-reacted off course. After all, even if she had attempted to escape where could she have possibly gone? The Capital was a rather well fortified island with an exceedingly homogeneous population; her auburn hair turned most heads, while her prison garb made the people gawk.

Eyes dried she looked around again. The short ox-buffallo drawn cart had begun ascending the central mount of this island some time ago. It seemed as they rose in altitude the surroundings grew in opulence as the docks had melted into the markets had melted into the residences. Rich marbles gilded the multi-floor buildings in this area, engraved marble that looked as if it could stand for ages. Beautiful stained glass looking into the buildings in patterns and designs Suki had never seen in her brief life. Yet still even greater homes stood off in the distance. Iron wrought fences barring passage for the common people. Beautiful white cobble stone roads, pristine in the mid-day sky, yet standing out distinctly from the dark green forestry that encompassed the island.

Suki wondered how Ba-Sing-Se would compete, or the Capital of the Northern Water Tribe. The masonry of the most skilled of earth benders against the crystalline brilliance of pure ice habitations. But it was likely she'd have the opportunity to see neither. It was likely things would end here. Likely at the end of this particular road. Which very likely led to the imperial palace.

The cart stopped with little celebration. The palace guards stepped around the cart, inspecting her and wearily keeping watch. Her warden produced a scroll from his sleeve, and moment later her legs were freed. Led by the chains at her wrists Suki was pulled from the cart and led onto the Palace grounds.

And what a palace it was. Suki passed under a grand entry way, probably eighty feet high beneath a giant brass gong. Deep red lacquer embellished the dark brown doors which currently stood open. The palace was surrounded by an outer wall, probably thirty feet in height, white brick and patrolled by archers and intermittently a small group of guards. They were protected from the sun by burnt orange terra-cota roof that stood proudly against the bright clear blue sky. Inside the walls were grounds large enough to likely accommodate all those in the city below and then some. A wide white cobblestone road would lead deeper into the palace.

Off in the distance ahead was an additional wall, and some ancillary buildings. The outer courtyard was divided in two, on her left was a field of green interspersed with the odd tree, and rose bush. On her right was... something... It looked like a sunken pavilion or auditorium, she was too far away to tell. Whatever it was, it was patrolled heavily, men in light armor, red masks and bows. The Yu Yan archers. A very distinct clang of metal on metal grew as they approached.

But weapons weren't necessarily bad. Weapons meant fighting, fighting was opportunity. Freedom was beyond her, but maybe her end would be... interesting...

The sunken pit was indeed a pavilion. At the far side was a raised stage patrolled by further archers, an enormous slab of glassy Obsidian emerged from the ground behind it to act as a ceiling. In gently downward sloping semicircles off-center of the state were rows of benches, staired walkways between them, and in the very center was a grassy knoll occupied by several well-armed body guards tightly clustered, and all observing two armored female figures who slowly circled and occasionally struck out at one another. Off to side was table holding a number of armaments.

The first of the two was dressed in an off-white Gi, trimmed in red. Her waist length hair was braided tightly. She carried a short-sword at a high guard as she took slow steps to the right. Her adversary was in a low pose, a trident held firmly in both hands. Her short dark hair was hidden beneath an iron helm, her dark clothing interrupted by strips of metal. Her tan skin was marred by a burnt orange foundation across half her face. They had obviously been parrying for some time, sweat covered them both.

One of Suki's guards yanked on her manacles and she came to a stop. A second one walked forward around the mass of body-guard and took a knee, whispering something to the one they protected in the center. Several heads swiveled towards her, and a clean, crisp, young and most regal voice called out 'Stop!'. A voice that commanded respect, a voice that demanded respect. A voice most unique.

Both fighters froze in place and turned to face the princess. The tight swarm of body guards spread out, finally granting Suki a view. Princess Azula, without whom she wouldn't have been in this mess. Azula sat on a metal stool near the center of the grassy know. Though it was only a stool, she almost seemed reclined in her position. Her hair was done high in a knot. Her smile tight and as always her eyes calculating.

Suki's remaining guard unlatched one of her remaining chains and took a few steps back, so only the two foot long chain between her wrists remained. However all eyes rested on Azula.

"Whomever kills her gets the job." the princess called out dismissively with a flourish in her hand as if the entire affair were an afterthought.

The fighter in white moved like lightning, within a moment of the princess's words. Sword high and yelling out a battle cry she bore down on Suki. However momentum and volume rarely equated victory. Two quick steps towards the oncoming fighter prevented her from bringing her weapon down in time to strike, and Suki just spun in a quick circle, rolling around her attacker and from behind quickly striking at the back of her knee, sending the fighter in white sprawled into the grass, her sword falling a few feet away. The fighter in black, made no battle cry but was equally noisy in her approach. She raised her center of gravity as she closed the gap between her and Suki, stabbing down with her trident. Suki dove beneath the strike, rolling beside the very surprised warrior.

Springing up from her roll she launched herself hard at her attacker, driving her shoulder into the woman in black's lower black. Suki felt her lurch forward and begin to fall. The fall was quickly accompanied by a scream as the trident was inadvertently driven into the thigh of the warrior in white. The trident's prongs too deep to easily remove, the warrior in white could only sit prone as the her sword was taken up by her once enemy.

Suki brought her still chained hands together. Interlocking her fingers so the remaining loop of chain was brought between her thumbs and pointer fingers she braced for the next attack. The warrior in black allowed caution to slow her movement as she approached and took a swing at Suki with the short-sword whizzing through the air. However the blow was very much telegraphed and easily dodged. Suki stepped to the right and jumping high in the air, arms fully stretched out, hand still joined, twisted her body most sharply, and the short length of doubled chain attached to her manacles came down very heavily upon the remaining warrior's head.

With a loud crack she crumpled to the ground, and Suki was the only one left standing. Suki's heart was pounding, the only noise she could hear was her own breathing and the slow clap of the Fire Nation princess.

A/N - First time writing on in 5+ years. This is the first Last Airbender story I've written, but I've had this story on my mind for some time. Let me know what you think, and thanks to my beta, IGdude117.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula's clap wasn't exactly mocking, but just slow enough to be insincere. Her presence alone was preventing Suki's heart-rate from dropping.

"You are two days late." The princess was on her feet now, her bodyguards had spread out giving her room to maneuver. The slow applause came to an end as Azula placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

Suki gave a quick glance to the two fallen warriors. Two guards were dragging out the warrior in black, their arms holding her at the elbows as her unconscious legs and torso trailed behind. The warrior in white whimpered lightly as she was moved onto a stretcher, she was struggling to hold the trident still, its prongs were embedded deep in her thigh. She felt a brief pang of guilt. On the one hand they were both hurt by her actions; on the other hand they were both Fire Nation.

"This is the part where I ask, 'What was I late for?'" Suki replied irritably. A quiet rage was beginning to form within her and it was taking quite a bit of control to subdue. "Sorry, I'm not very good at these games."

"Depending on how you fare, you'll learn to be. Or there could be consequences." As she spoke Azula took slow steps towards the stage, and upon reaching the base of it leaped up onto it. Her feet gave off a distinctive click as she paced, almost like a performance piece. "Two days ago tryouts began for the newest yeoman to the royal family. Forty recent graduates of the royal academies for men and women came together to determine who could best defend my noble house."

"Yeoman?" Suki asked quirking an eyebrow.

"A squire and a servant all built into one. Do try to keep up." Azula replied dismissively, as she continued pacing the stage.

"I know what a... What does this have to do with me?"

"The two you just met, were my finalists-" Suki's scoff interrupted the princess, who turned to give her a brief glare. "It would seem even the two together weren't a match for you. When we last met I wasn't very impressed by your skill. Then again my girls and I had surprised you, and your merry band was in quite the state of disarray."

"I had hoped to use you to gage the their skill... and maybe see how far they might go at my instruction. However, I appear to have misjudged you. It's time I corrected that and see for myself what exactly you are capable of." Azula's voice betrayed some degree of consternation, which was quickly shaken off.

"Pick a weapon." the princess said waving Suki towards the table set up near the edge of the grassy knoll. The corners of Suki's mouth perked up in a smile that was quickly dropped. Maybe Kyoshi was looking down on her. Maybe the guilty do pay for their crimes. And maybe we got exactly what we deserve.

One of the guards stepped forward and unlocked her manacles. As Suki rubbed her chafed wrists the guard gestured her towards the table. For two days this tournament had been going on, but outside of abused grass there was little sign of fighting, and no burns.

Suki looked over the table and idly asked, "Fire-benders aren't allowed to protect the Fire Nation royal family?"

"Yeoman, palatial staff and servants are all non-benders. With few exceptions, no fire-benders arrive out of uniform."

Suki turned her attention back to the table. There was a large variety of weapons haphazardly arranged: bows, axes, swords, shields, knives, darts. Claws attached to chains, curved blades attached to chains, bolos, staffs, switches amongst others. A wicked scythe caught Suki's eyes, but her gaze made a deliberately cursory observation of the thin small set of stiletto blades. Weapons meant fighting, fighting meant opportunity. But she was surrounded by guards, and despite the princess's death-wish it was their job to limit that opportunity. She would need to disarm them just as much as the princess.

Suki's quick nimble fingers ran over the weapons. On Would have to be watching very carefully to see one of the five stiletto blades disappear into her left palm. Suki let her hands hover over her eventual choice. How they made it to this table was a wonder, but there they were. They were familiar and oh so fitting. But most importantly they were completely inappropriate in a fight against a fire-bender. They were disarming.

The handles of the fans were made of some type of Ash, the slips were a faded red, borderline pink. Suki flipped them open and closed methodically then rapped them on her knuckles testing their joints.

Closing the fans she turned to face the princess. The way she moved was fluid enough. Luckily she didn't seem to be wearing any armor under her red silks. But Suki had seen her fight before. The princess was fiendishly fast, and would be hard to pin down. With any luck Suki could make this quick; range put her at an extreme disadvantage.

Her heart was still beating hard and fast but she had to control it. She couldn't get carried away. There was too much at stake. The princess took a fighting pose, but Suki just tucked the fans into her pockets before rolling her neck. She needed time to think, time to concentrate. Eyes shut she spread her arms out wide and squeezed her shoulder blades together. Bending forward at her hips, knees straight she slipped her fingers beneath her toes and pulled as hard as she could before bending her knees and dropping down to her ankles. She opened her eyes and stared down the princess. She had a plan.

"Ready? Would you like a cup of tea? Or something to eat?" Azula asked, clearly annoyed.

"No thank you." Suki flipped open the fans and took a ready pose, both fans open, wide stance. "Anytime you're ready."

Azula drew back her right fist, her left palm faced forward, open towards Suki. Likewise she put her weight on her right leg and prepared to pivot on her left.

Both women stared each other down, before Azula made a quick jab with her left hand, a small ball of fire springing forth. Suki easily spun around it and took a couple large steps towards the princess in the process. She ducked below Azula's next blow, a wave of flame torso height, and kept her forward momentum by tucking into a roll. She jumped out of the roll head on towards the princess, but was forced to twist her body out of the way to avoid rushing head first into a blast of fire.

Landing on both feet and one hand, Suki was within a step of the princess. She jabbed forward with her right hand, wielding the fan like a knife. Azula managed to block the strike and Suki was forced to quickly retract her hand before it was caught in up in flames. She brought up her knee, but was blocked by Azula's shins.

After a missed strike from Azula's right hand, Suki was able to slip behind the princess, and back to back she was able to deliver two consecutive elbows to Azula's midsection. Rolling forward she was able to narrowly escape a spinning kick.

They locked eyes once again, and the look of anger told Suki it was time to make her move, she dashed forward. Both of Azula's hands shot forward, palms out a column of fire spat forth.

Suki bent backwards as far as her spine allowed, sliding forward on her knees, half the gap between them was removed, but her hands while wide for balance, held out the closed fans, barely touching the column of fire. Quickly getting to her feet just ahead of the princess, both fans snapped open, the edges of the slips aflame.

In response the princess took a defensive stance. Suki locked eyes, and snapped the fans open and closed, the rhythmic clicking throwing off sparks. Her hands weaving intricate lines between them as she took a slow step forward. Azula kept her eyes locked, but Suki could see them twitch with each movement, the princess's hands ready to spray fire at the simplest provocation. After all, who better than a fire-bender would understand pain a solitary flame could bring.

So Suki provoked her. The first fan was flung off to the side, a quick jab from the princess disintegrated it. The second, in quick succession, was aimed right at her face. The response was fast, but only enough for her to knock the fan away, however it served its purpose. With the princess distracted, and her hands occupied, Suki made her move.

With a grunt the Kyoshi warrior speared the princess. Tackling her to the ground Suki quickly moved into a sitting position atop her. Loosening her left hand the hidden blade fell right into place in facing downwards. The strike was quick, and should have been deadly, but Azula's recovery was uncommon to say the least.

Azula's right arms came up and caught Suki's left. With all her might Suki pushed the blade down bringing a smile to Azula's face as the labored breathing between the two of them was interrupted by the sizzle of burning cloth and flesh.

The burns went entirely unnoticed as Suki felt nothing, heard nothing and saw only red. Her right hand went atop of left fist as she pushed hard on the blade.

The pain and burns didn't register, all she saw was the slowly closing gap between the princess and her knife. She only had fractions of a second now, and redoubled her effort.

Inwardly Suki smiled. Azula's confident smirk had transformed into bared teeth. The princess held desperately against the attack. The flame in her hand sputtered out, but all Suki saw was the look of panic in her eyes as she continued to press her attack.

Suki felt the weight below her shift about as the princess's feet began to desperately kick. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead down onto the princess, whose own strength was slowly giving way to the Kyoshi warrior's.

The blade inched forward. Suki was sure this moment would be remembered, it would resonate in time. It would change everything. She was about to make the world a better place.

Or it would have been if Suki had not flopped over on her side following a loud crack. Her vision had darkened for a moment, and her entire body went slack. After a few moments she managed to force her eyes open despite the pressure to leave them closed. A numb pulse emanated from the back of her skull across her body down to her toes. All she could hear was an echo from a dull bell, and for some reason the taste of mint lingered in her mouth. Then the pulse came again, and she tried to shift herself up onto her elbows, however a wave of nausea prevented her from rising.

The pulse was slowly transforming into a dull pain, and the throbbing grew faster. The area around her skull was beginning to feel as if it were on fire. Resisting the urge to touch it, Suki tried again to push herself into a sitting position. This time successful she watched as one of the guards helped the princess to her feet. The princess looked flustered, and spoke quickly to the guard gesturing angrily towards Suki, but not a word was heard, the ringing was too loud.

Suki had failed but her opportunity had not ended just yet. She quickly glanced around her and saw it, sticking out of the soft grass was the hilt of the stiletto blade.

Azula's back was turned to Suki as she began to walk away, in the general direction of the palace. Channelling what little energy she had left, her right hand grabbed at the blade's handle and she raised it up beside her head preparing to throw. In that moment Suki's hearing returned, and something akin to a sucking of air filled her ears. The blade fell from her hands. Lowering her right hand into her gaze she saw the cause. The shaft of a Yu Yan archer's arrow had pierced the back of her hand, the arrow head itself stuck out about an inch and a half from her right palm. As she looked over her right hand she finally noticed the burns along her left left arm.

It occurred to her that maybe she had encountered a head wound that was affecting how she was processing pain, which would also explain why she suddenly felt so tired.

As she began to lay back she met the gaze of the princess. There was no anger or fear in her eyes, just cold indifference. Suki could tell she was working things out, planning. Two guards were standing over her now. Each one reached down and grabbed her at the forearms and elbows the way they had with the warrior in black.

Her last thoughts as she drifted off into the darkness were of her immediate future. Execution as an assassin? a return to jail? or some other hell? Would her punishment be the result of her faults as a warrior, or were fate, the spirits, and the avatar indifferent to her plight and Azula's crimes?

* * *

A/N Huge thanks to my Beta IGdude117, you've been a great help throughout this chapter and chapter 1. I'll try to throw in some notes and such in each chapter. The next one is mostly finished, and boy is the word count increased. Its over double the length of this chapter and the last chapter combined. I'll try to trim it down as much as I can, but I'm hesitant to split it up into separate chapters. Rest assured dear readers I do know where the story should be going, as I've completed a plot and chapter summary.

I've had this story on my mind for awhile now, and this is the first time in some years I've written something non-academic / professional. Let me know what you think!


End file.
